Sesshomaru's lover
by Sesshomaru's lovers
Summary: what happens when a stranger shows up and sesshoumaru is the only one who can save them. then when said stranger makes the cold demons heart ablaze? i suck at summary's story is good please read and review
1. Human blood

There was a cool breeze that spread over the kind that was gentle enough to cool the skin but strong enough to blow a certain demon lords silver locks over his shoulder.

Sesshomaru stood tall on the edge of a mountain side. he had seen much in his 700 years,but what he was watching below discusted him. His HALF brother Inuyasha was screaming about his little group of misfits stopping again. Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha was screaming at a certain one, it was the same one he would always yell at. Sesshomaru had seen this go down before. He knew what was comming next he could smell the miko's frustrations from the ledge.

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

and with a loud thumped and a undignafied scream he calided with the ground.

Sesshoumsru couldnt help the small smirk that carresed his lips.

"...Sesshomaru...''

his name was quiet like the wind he turned,had he been so indulged in is brothers suffering that somebody snuck up on him?,he turned quickly to find he

was still alone.

"...Sesshomaru...''

Sesshoumarru sensed nothing around him but to be certain he released his arau began to fly from the is when he heard his brothers squaking.

"sesshoumaru you bastard show yourself"

sesshomaru turned holding back the urge to role his eyes at his brothers annoyance.

Sesshoumaru was on the ground in an instant,the misfit group only a few feet away.

''hello brother"

Inuyasha pulled tegsigia from its sheath

"half brother"

Sesshoumaru reached for his sword but was abruntly hit with the smell of blood. His demon screaming to be turned running in the direction he knew she would be. His mind snapping slowly as his inner demon demanding he was not going fast pusshed himself the smell of blood burninig his noes. The smell of human blood...rins blood.

Sesshoumaru cleared the opening to the campsit ,thats when he saw rin...


	2. Simular Markings

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 2 similar marking

Rin laid against an old oak tree .the child had bundled a large amount of field lilies in her lap she stared up at the enraged demon lord. Sesshomaru stared at the young girl ,his eyes red with anger that someone would harm something that was his...but the child was un harmed she stared at her lord, fear glistening in her eyes as he straitened himself up and eyed the young child.

"Lord...?"

he turned his back to rin who was staring at him.

"how are you rin...?"

the child smile jumping up the bundle of flowers in her fist as she ran to face him

"I am doing wonderful ...i picked these for you my lord ,...they are your favorite color."

Sesshomaru looked down at the red flowers then to the Childs smile he was relieved to find her unharmed he looked up again.

"keep them safe for this Sesshomaru ,rin"

she smiled holding the flowers close to her chest

"yes my lord...oh jaken is..."

the child turned as the small imp cam running through the bushes screaming...

"my lors..oh lord Sesshomaru thank goodness you are back rin tourchered me for hours...and hours and i just don't think in my old age i ca..."

Sesshomaru could feel the migraine starting and what made it worse was he could smell his brother and his group closing in on his camp site.

"Jakin!.. close your mouth or i will kill you"

the imp fell to the ground mumbling as Inuyasha made his entrance.

" coward ! stupid bastard challenging me then..."

Inuyasha stared at the sky as the rest of his group made there way to stand beside him. he couldn't make himself look stared at him. before turning and looking to the sky .what looked like a star in the night sky seemed to be falling.

"what is it...?"

the question rang through the group silence as every one looked to the sky.

"...Sesshomaru..."

his ears began to ring as his name hit his ears he looked around no one had spoken.

" ...my love..."

Inuyasha began to back up grabbing kagomes hand

"RUN!"

Sesshomaru grab rin into his arms(yep he has both lol) and jumped back as the star collided with the ground. the light seem to blind everyone Sesshomaru held rin close as the light began to fade.

Inuyasha turned helping Kagome from the ground he turned to Sango and Miroku...

"everyone okay"

they nodded he turned to face his brother. Sesshomaru then leaned down placing rin on her feet the young child had her finger in his pants leg griping she stared up at him

the light began to fade a figure had become visible to everyone Sesshomaru tuned to Kagome

"miko..."

he looked down at rin her eyes followed before she nodded and walk up to rin .

"come rin lets go pick flowers while lord Sesshomaru takes care of this."

the child tightened her grip before releasing Sesshomaru's pants leg and taking Kagomes' hand. Sesshomaru watched them before turning to the clearing a figure was standing there a clear orb surrounded the figure

"show yourself!"

this was Inuyasha trying to sound big and bad.

the orb dissolved and the smell of blood slammed into Sesshomaru noes his beast growled.

he stepped forward the figure came into view it was a woman...

she had long black hair that seem to flow she was dresses in a beautiful pink Sakura kimono that was stained in blood ...blood that was dripping from her shoulder she looked up and Sesshomaru found himself lost in her bright brown eyes, a smile smile spread across her lips...

"Sesshomaru..."

she reached our towards him stepping out his name slipping from her lips like she had said a million times . time seem to stop as she reached for him her body becoming limp as she fell. his arms were around her in a instant as he kneeled down her blood staining his perfect white kimono, he lifted her body close she looked up at him a slight smile grazing her face

"you...found...me"

her eyes closed as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

"who is she Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru hadn't noticed everyone crowed around him . he lifted his hand up to gently brush her hair back his beast growled as a certain similar pair of strips on her face came to view but what shocked him most was the crescent moon on her forehand...who was this woman...

OMG what do you think?


End file.
